Respuestas
by Salome Kaiba
Summary: Hola, de nuevo , este fic es dedicado a dos grandes escritoras ANZUXATEM4EVER y Miyu Motou , antes de que yami se valla descubrira sus sentimientos? TxY SXS


Hola a todos : este fic que verán a continuación es un ONE Short dedicado a ANZUXATEM4EVER y a Miyu Motou y por supuesto a todos los fanáticos de la pareja de Tea y Yugi , esa será la pareja principal de este fic y habrá algo de Serenity y Seto 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En un DIA normal y muy común en Domino City , se encontraba en la casa de los Motou alguien muy pensativo llamado Yami quien se sentía abrumado y lleno de preguntas pero esta ves no eran respectivas a su pasado ya que ya lo savia todo pero sus dudas esta ves eran de sus sentimientos

Que te pasa Yami no te sientes feliz de que podrás regresar a tu hogar?

Claro que si Yugi pero es que me siento algo triste

Pero eso es normal ya que entre nosotros y nuestros amigos hemos creado un lazo fuerte de amistad y cariño

Lo se pero no me refiero eso es decir claro que me siento triste por eso pero hay otra cosa

Pero que cosa? Dime que sientes

Siento que cada ves que pienso en esa persona el corazón late muy fuerte y me provoca una sensación de dolor y de llorar a la ves cuando en ese momento digo que mas nunca veré mas a esa persona

Quien es esa persona?

Tea

TEA? No lo puedo creer

Que cosa Yugi?

Que estés enamorado de Tea

Enamorado? Eso es ella me gusta¡¡ como no pude darme cuenta de eso

Y a ahora que aras?

No se Yugi porque siento de que de verdad me gusta

Pues has lo que tu corazón indique y no te quedes esperando a que las respuestas lleguen a ti

Creo que tienes mucha razón y ya creo que me decidí

Que aras Yami?

Lo que are será….

En otro lugar…

Tea tengo un serio y muy problemático problema

Cual Serenity?

Me gusta alguien y no se que hacer porque es un amor imposible 

Pero dime quien es, ningún amor es imposible

No te rías y pues es ( le dice en un susurro en el oído )

Que¡¡¡¡ no puede ser

Viste Tea no debí decirte nada

No es eso es que, te doy la razón el es muy guapo yo estuve enamorada de el durante 3 años pero cuando se lo dije me desecho pero ese no es el echo…

Que ahora menos se lo digo

No¡¡ tienes que decirle y antes de eso te voy a dar una lecciones para que no cometas los errores míos y primero debes saber que el es muy mujeriego así que ya sabes

OK entonces ensáñame ¡¡¡

En la casa de los motou:

Que te parece mi plan Yugi?

Muy bien Yami me parece genial solo falta un detalle muy importante

Cual?

Empieza a hacerlo¡¡¡¡¡ jajajaja

Jajaja muy bien ¡¡¡ 

Ese día en la tarde Yami se encamino hacia el museo Domino para encontrarse con Ishizu y poder hacerle una pregunta de suma importancia

hola ishizu como estas?

muy bien faraón pero dígame que es esa pregunta que es de gran importancia

pues es que quería saber si ya es irreversible que yo no regrese a mi tiempo

pues faraón por supuesto que no , pero eso si hay solo una oportunidad de que usted regrese y no hay mas y eso debe ser hoy en la noche así que usted decide si quedarse o irse si usted se queda el dios Ra le otorgara un cuerpo propio pero en rompecabezas del milenio desaparecerá de este mundo

Bien supongo que debo decidir muy bien mi elección, gracias ishizu

De nada faraón , adiós

Adiós

Al salir del museo yami hablaba con yugi con tono muy dudoso al respecto de su decisión

yugi eh cambiado mi plan y con el mi decisión

Y que aras?

Pues hablare con tea y que sea lo que me corazón me diga en ese momento

que así sea

Como a las 6:00 de la tarde yami se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de tea y con los nervios al borde

Hola tea ,

hola yami

nesecito hablar contigo de algo muy importante

umm y que es?

Pues escucha a pesar de que me voy a ir ya lo eh decidido no me iba a ir antes sin poder decirte que te amo y que lamento que me diera cuenta muy tarde

Ohhh no lo puedo creer , es que yo también siento lo mismo

Y porque nunca me lo dijiste

Porque se te lo decía me iba a doler mas al saber que te ibas y que mas nunca podré verte (diciendo esto con lagrimas en el rostro)

No llores se que me voy pero el amor que nació entre nosotros y que nunca voy a olvidar no se apagara y quedara en el recuerdo de nuestras mentes y de nuestros corazones

Yami yo… pero las palabras de ella se cortaron porque yami se le adelanto dándole un beso pero un beso muy apasionado

Yami porque a nosotros diciendo esto ya en la cama con el

No lo se pero me voy a ir con el mas lindo de los recuerdos

Espero que seas feliz y no olvides este momento y ningún otro momento que pasamos

Claro que no y tampoco voy a olvidar a la mujer que se robo mi corazón , terminando esta ultima frase con un beso apasionado

Yami debes irte son las 8:00 pm debes prepararte

Si , pero tea

Dime

Fue muy linda no fue maravillosa esta noche

Si fue genial , grandiosa nunca había echo el amor con otra persona y me alegro que la primera ayas sido tu

Jaja pues gracias pero ya me voy

Adiós

Adiós y cuídate

Tu igual

Hay no pero me olvide de serenity , me pregunto que estará haciendo umm la llamare a la casa seguro que se arrepintió

Alo buenas noches se encuentra serenity

No mi amor ella salio quien habla?

Tea

Ah tea me dejo un recado para ti , me dijo que la llamaras a su celular pero no antes de las 8:30

Ah muy bien gracias

Ok solo faltan 10 minutos así que la voy a llamar

Hola quien habla

Serenity es tea

Ah hola ,

Serenity donde estas

En la puerta de la mansión kaiba

Que¡¡¡

Si ya me decidí lo voy a hacer

Pero ese no era el plan

Lo se pero voy a hacer lo que mi corazón dice

Si yo hice eso y …

Serenity le tranco el teléfono

alo , alo , alooo

no me va a molestar con los sucesos de ella yo voy a ser lo que creo correcto para mi

Hola se encuentra en señor seto kaiba?

Si señorita pase y yo la llevo a su habitación

Pues gracias

Ya en la habitación de el

donde esta?

debe estar bañándose

ah bueno yo lo espero

muy bien, permiso

lalalalala porque se tarda tanto?

En eso sale kaiba del baño con solo un toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando al a vista su perfecta figura y dejando a serenity babeándose

serenity ¡¡ que haces aquí quien te dejo pasar?

pues tu mayor domo , con la cara súper roja

maldición decía el , pues dime que se te ofrece

pues sabes no me importa lo que me digas o opines de mi cuando te diga esto pero

pero que?

TE AMO me gusta no duermo pensando en ti escribo mil poemas sobre ti ya no hago nada porque ocupas mis pensamientos y…

Kaiba quedo con la boca abierta

Que me dices a esto?

Pues que te gustaría que te diera una oportunidad porque tu me gustas desde que te arrodillaste para decirme que enviara a bakura a un hospital

En serio?

Si

Ahh pues que bien gracias por la oportunidad pero ya me voy

En eso cuando serenity va a abrir la puerta kaiba la cierra con la mano

Antes de que te vallas te voy a decir algo no mejor dicho te voy a mostrar algo

Que cosa?

Resulta que ishizu encontró tu diario y por celos me lo dio a mi mostrándome la nota mas impactante

Ahh este cual? Preguntado con la cara totalmente roja y llena de nervios

Léelo

Ah querido diario hoy vi. a seto kaiba y sabes cada ves que lo veo me muero cada ves mas y mis deseos se hacen cada ves mas impuros ahora mi sueño es hacer el amor con el , hacerlo de una forma apasionada y

Ya lo leíste

Pues Este si " que pena ahora como le veo la cara después de que leyó esto"

Te voy a hacer una pregunta , ( alzándole con delicadeza el rostro de serenity hasta que sus rostros quedan totalmente cerca , sintiendo la respiración uno del otro y en eso) , quieres que te cumpla tu deseo , diciendo esto con el tono mas seductor habido y por haber

Pues , me da pena nunca lo eh echo

Pues yo si y bastante pero yo te enseño

Pero es que , en ese momento los labios de la castaña son callados por un flamante beso que ambos disfrutan y pronto ese beso se torna a caricias y terminando en la cama

En la mañana siguiente tea toca la puerta de la casa de los motou para buscar a yugi para ir como siempre al colegio juntos y luego buscar a joy y a serenity , tristan y debes en cuando a doug

Toc toc toc ,

Hola abuelito de yugi se encuentra yugi?

¬¬ no soy tu abuelito pero que mas da siempre te lo digo , si ya baja

Espera en la sala pasa

Gracias abuelito

¬¬

En eso baja alguien las escaleras y tea voltea para encontrarce con

Yami¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no lo puedo creer hablando con lagrimas

Si decidí que no puedo vivir sin ti

Y eso de vivir con recuerdos y

Eso es imposible para mi tal ves para otros no pero para mi si

Oh yami

Tea

En eso se besan y los tres salen al colegio

Hola joy

Hola amigos , oh yami hiciste bien tu elección pero te va a volver algo loco ella es neurótica

Joy¡¡¡

Jajaja loca, neurótica, desquiciada no importa como sea yo la amo

Amigo me vas a hacer vomitar

Jajajaja

Y joy y serenity?

No se no volvió a casa anoche

Este puedo hacer una llamada que me olvide decirle algo a mi mama

Claro pasa

Suena el celular de serenity

Alo quien es (bostezando)

Serenity yo sabes la hora que es joy te va a matar y a kaiba también

No lo creo kaiba tumba a mi hermano fácil con todo los tríceps y bíceps que tiene,

Y tu como sabes eso o.o

Lo vi. anoche sin ropa en la cama haciendo…

No quiero saber pero me alegro por ti luego me cuentas la parte apta pero que le digo a joy

Jajaja ok , umm dile que estoy en la biblioteca me quede dormida haciendo el trabajo de historia

Y si te busca aya

En 15minutos estoy en el colé dile que estoy saliendo de la biblioteca

Ok nos vemos

Ok , ah y tu me tienes que contar que paso con yami porque te oigo contenta

Si yami desidio quedarce pero luego te cuento con detalles

Ok

Chao

Chao

Y así la vida de ellos ah cambiado para bien…. Por supuesto que luego joy descubrió la verdad de serenity y kaiba y de lo que hicieron pero joy quedo en hospital con 3 huesos fracturados por haberse metido con kaiba y tristan y doug en tratamiento psicológico por el desplante de serenity y en cuento a tea y yami pues ellos hicieron un viaje a Egipto y allí yami le propuso matrimonio a tea y ya ustedes sabes la respuesta de ella si no la saben, fue me gustaría mucho pero mas adelante porque no eh terminado mis estudios te parece? Pues si lo que tu quieras

Fin

Espero que les aya gustado no es muy bueno pero en fin hice lo que pude y pues también es mi primer fic de la pareja yami y tea , mande reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas

Au revoir 


End file.
